1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flat type image display apparatus. This invention particularly relates to a flat type image display apparatus which has a high luminance resolution and a high definition.
2. Description of the Related Art
CRT display devices have heretofore been known as a means for displaying images. The CRT display devices have a high luminance resolution and a high definition, i.e. fine resolution of picture elements, and therefore have heretofore been used widely. However, the CRT display devices have the drawback in that they are large and heavy.
Therefore, recently, flat type image display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an electrochromic display device (ECD), have been utilized in some fields of application.
However, none of the conventional flat type image display devices simultaneously satisfy the requirements with regard to a high luminance resolution and a high definition. For example, an LCD and an ECD have a comparatively high definition, but have a markedly lower luminance resolution than a CRT display device. By way of example, the luminance resolution of an LCD or an ECD is 16 levels of gradation. Also, a PDP has a lower luminance resolution and a lower definition than a CRT display device.